


in other words

by M0stlyVoid



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid
Summary: Harry's always had a smart mouth.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948741
Comments: 20
Kudos: 288





	in other words

**Author's Note:**

> the october 9 prompt for kinktober 2020 is— _dirty talk_.

“Harry—not here, someone could walk in any second, you know—”

“What, Draco _Malfoy_ scared of a little danger? Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“No—ahhh, Harry, _god,_ I have office hours for the Master’s program candidates today, you know, students barging in for help with no notice— _fuck,_ wait, wait, they start in fifteen minutes, there’s no time!”

“You really think I can’t get you off in fifteen minutes?”

“...nnnnnn _nnnnnn_.”

“That’s right. Plus, I think you like it. Here, just— _there_ you are, love, see, you _do_ like this. I bet there are _certain_ students you wouldn’t object to barging in, hmm?”

“...”

“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden for someone who’s always running his mouth. I think I’m right. Let’s see…”

“ _Oh fuck_.”

“Spread your legs more. What if I pressed you up against the door, instead of the wall? You’d be able to look out through the glass and see them lining up, waiting to come in and pick that prodigious brain of yours...it’s frosted, but they’d be able to see your silhouette; do you think they’d figure out what’s going on in here? What if...oh, wait. Don’t you have Blaise’s younger cousin taking a course this year? I bet you’d like _him_ to walk in on us. And he would, too, if he’s anything like Zabini—he’d figure it out, and push the door open, and he’d watch.”

“Hhhhharry, please, more, _please_.”

“Not yet. I’d let him watch, too, you know. He’s bold enough to walk in, I bet, but once he’s here, he’d take one look at you getting fingered, all sweaty and red with your hair a mess—and it _is_ a mess, Draco—and he wouldn’t know what to do.”

“ _Shit._ ”

“There? Good. I’d make him sit in that chair over there and get his cock out and watch. I bet I could make you come at the same time he did, don’t you think? After all, I know every...single...button to press on your body. And he’d be squirming, too, dying to get up and join in, to touch, but there’s no chance. You’re _mine_. Better hurry up, Draco, clock’s ticking.”

“Harry, I need, I _need_...”

“I’ve got you, love.”

“ _Oh_.”

“There you go. I’ve got you...careful, don’t hit your head. We’ve still got a little time...while you’re down there, what do you think of helping me out? I took such good care of you, after all.”

“...”

“...”

“Fuck, Draco, your mouth. You look fucking _obscene_ like this, you have no idea—oh, god, oh _god,_ Draco!”

“I won.”

“I think we rather _both_ won, don’t you? Oh, would you look at that, and just on time. _Scourgify membrana._ You’d best straighten your clothes; you look freshly-fucked, and I don’t much fancy any of them seeing you like this.”

“It’d be your own fault if they did, you know. And I should tell Blaise you’re perving after his cousin.”

“Hey, Alexandre is twenty-one. It’s perfectly respectable.”

“You’re a decade older than him, you sex pest. Now get out of my office, there’s likely to be a scrum if I don’t let them in soon.”

“...”

“Well, Potter, _that_ was rather sweet. I love you too.”

“Thank you for your time, _Professor Malfoy_. I’ll see you at home. Oh, Alexandre, what a pleasant surprise! Apologies for making you wait, I had some business to discuss with your advisor. Do pass my regards along to Blaise, will you?”

* * *

“Hhhhoh _fuck,_ Draco, that feels _incredible_.”

“Mmm?”

“Yeah, fuck, oh god. Your _mouth_. Who do I have to thank for teaching you how to—ahhh, yes, _yes,_ like that—for teaching you how to eat arse like this? If there were a prize awarded you’d be the annual winner.”

“Hmmm.”

“And believe you me, I’ve had enough to know what a truly excellent job feels like— _bloody_ hell, your nails sting, no, don’t _stop_ —what was I saying? Hahhh—that’s right. I’ve had this done to me plenty of times, and you’re by far the best.”

“ _Mmmm_.”

“Oh, you’re—ffffffffuck, you’re not sure you like that, are you? Not sure you like being reminded that I could walk outside and pick up anyone I want, get them to do anything to me? I wouldn’t, you know that, you’re _more_ than enough for me, especially with that tongue of yours. But I _could,_ and I bet that just burns you up— Hey!”

“You’ve got a lot to say for yourself today, Potter; let’s see how mouthy you are _now_.”

“ _Oh, god,_ yes, just, oh my _god_ you’re so big, yes, don’t _stop,_ give it to me, holy _fuck_ Draco—!”

* * *

“Draco.”

“Harry.”

“Thanks for coming down on such late notice; I didn’t think anyone else was qualified enough to deal with this.”

“Mm, quite right. Where’s the artefact?”

“We’ve got it in the clean room; here we are. I tried to put out everything I thought you’d need…”

“Thank you, this looks like everything, at least for now. Will you be staying with me?”

“Yes, Kingsley wanted someone in here in case something went wrong, and I’m not about to subject any of my Aurors to you.”

“Very _nice,_ Potter. I think you’ll recall that it’s _you_ with the rude little mouth these days.”

“You made good use of my _rude little mouth_ last night, didn’t you?”

“...”

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I making you hard? I probably shouldn’t distract you. Hmm...I’ve been thinking about it all day, though. Had to slip off to the loo after tea this morning. You know, Adam asked me if I was getting sick because my voice was so hoarse this morning? I think he’s got a bit of a pash; it’s cute, really, but he’s utterly insipid, and it gets annoying. Anyway, he was buzzing about offering lozenges and drinks with honey until I sent him off on patrol, but then of course I couldn’t _stop remembering_ how you put me on my knees. Merlin, I love when you’re like that. I healed the rope burns on my wrists and ankles but there was nothing I could do about my voice, and every time I spoke all day I kept thinking about how you fucked my face so hard you made me _cry_ —”

“Potter.”

“Yes, love?”

“If you do not stop, I am going to pick up this ancient, _incredibly evil_ signet ring and _throw it into your face_.”

“...”

“Save it for when we’re at home.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr link for this fic is [here](https://bonesliketambourines.tumblr.com/post/631556561908776960/kinktober-day-9-in-other-words).


End file.
